So, Shall We Break Up?
by Yasumoni
Summary: Natsume and I have decided to break up! *wanna know why?*    *sly smile* hey! we are still friends,JUST DEMOTED OUR RELATION STATUS FROM COUPLES TO very good friends! and have promised to help eachother in our next LOVE venture! but is it gonna be EASY?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hullo, again , hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't owe anyone anything!**_

_**So, shall we …BREAKUP!**_

"_Where the hell are you sly fox?"_ I messaged him

My cell biped with almost his instant text reply…

"_Almost there…But by then if you finish another strawberry ice-cream, I am afraid, Mikan Sakura, Your polkas, might not fit!"_

I gave a look at the seven finished cups … around the table…

"_NATSUMEEEE! You can leave me alone with my polkas, …You are late and you dare to complain at my eating habits!..._ …meanieeeeeeeee…If you don't turn up by the next three minutes…I will, I will-"_

"If you are busy typing then can I have a look at the hot babe next seat"

I looked up , Natsume was already seated next to my table, but it was his comment which made me smile…Natsume is never gonna change

"Natsume dear, in my term as your girlfriend, did I ever stop you from gaping at other girls?"

"That's the best part about you, Mikan baby" He decided to ignore my sarcasm

"O_o and am I supposed to be impressed by the compliment" I battled my eyelids

"If truth can be a compliment, you definitely may" he made an innocent face…

"Natsume…I think we should be serious now"

"Hnnnn…."

Ok! I took a deep breath, avoided the glaze of the crimson orbs, made a face which we generally make to break a bad news…and got ready for the important part (well, if you are thinking I am sad, drop it dear! You are mistaken)

"I am leaving for Japan this Sunday" I said in one breath

"So the not-so-great rumor is true" was that all he could reply. If you guys were thinking he would take me in his arms and BEG me to stay in his side forever…please let me ask one thing ARE YOU DREAMING? This is Natsume Hyuuga I am taking about …Yeah! The same drop dead handsome, womanizer, pervert, university topper (why do the undeserving always get it all), my (unfortunate me) boyfriend since thirteen…

"Natsume, I am leaving London forever, I won't be coming back"

"So, you are leaving this Sunday, and today is-"

"Friday …exactly two more days"

"Yeah! You always wanted to settle in Japan-" He said finally his blood red eyes diverting their attention from the ugly girl (how exactly would you describe the girl your boyfriend fancies) next seat to me

"And you hate Japan, Natsume, you never want to leave U.K do you?"

"Mikan-" He pulled his seat towards me taking a position as if he was about to explain the most critical physics problem to me

"- we will keep in contact for the first few days for sure, through internet, phone calls…-"

"But they will decrease with time…I will start blaming you, complaining to you-" I completed for him…

"And I will start doubting you, you will start suspecting me as well-"

"Natsume, you never said you love me, you just asked me to be your girlfriend…"

"Mikan, you know it right, there is nothing known as eternal love!...made for each other, How can someone love one another forever…Utter bullshit…they are –"

"-bound to get bored …Yeah! Its old fashioned…Relationships get ugly…Natsume-" I held his warm hands with mine "-I don't want our relation to be ugly, nothing but a burden –"

"So-"

"So Mikan,-"

"So what Natsume,"

"Mikan, before we end up hating each other, before it's too late , I think it's time now that we end our three year relationship, I think WE SHOULD BREAKUP" his eyes were shut tight, his fists clenched

"I think so too…"

A long second passed

A LONG MINUTE PASSED

WE LOOKED AT EACHOTHER FOR WHOLE LONG TWOMINUTES AND …

AND…

And…

FINALLY BROKE INTO A SMILE!

"Phew! That was easy!" I exclaimed

"I never thought breaking up is this easy!...You know ugly scenes…etc" He admitted

"Yeah! This is the best, we still will be friends this way…we are just demoting our relationship status from boyfriend girlfriend to VERY VERY VERY VERY good friends"

"Yeah!"

"Natsume, I think we should let every one of our friends know about our ummmm…breakup!"

"Yeah! And they should NOT have any wrong conception about us, like we wanna tear each other apart and stuff like that…"

"Natsume! I have a GREAT IDEA!...why don't we give a breakup party tomorrow evening!"

"WHAT!"

"Exactly what I said, A BREAK- UP PARTY, See Natsume, if there can be an engagement party, birthday party, wedding party, why not a break up party for our breakup" I tried to knock some reason in his sometimes –oh- smart- and- other- times- bloody- dull- head

"You are CRAZY!"

"You got to know that today?"

"After you leave, I think I must have my sanity level checked, who knows how much your craziness has infected me"

"Bullshit! Natsume, think about it we can announce our relationship status, and no one will have any confusion or misunderstanding about us, they will know that we are still friends, AND you will have new pretty girls to flirt with too"

"You know Mikan, if I think again, this sounds like an average idea!"

THIS GUY, CAN HE EVER GIVE SOMEONE ANY CREDIT!

* * *

><p>I danced along in his arms…Natsume, I wonder if anyone will really be able to take his place…<p>

Perhaps…n-

"Oi, Polka, wanna hear a lie, you look stunning in red, you know…"

"If that's a lie Natsume, you are mocking yourself, this scarlet dress was in honor of your ruby red eyes…"

"As this dirty brown scarf is of your abnormally hideously ugly eyes"

"You were the one who fell for those-"

"_AS IF_, your eyes are beautiful enough"

"Ha! Ha! Natsume , why doesn't it fell like as if we are breaking up? Does breaking up feel like this…"

"Dunno, I never broke up with anyone before, you are the first unfortunate one"

"Ahem! Ahem!" Brian our crack head friend cleared his throat

"_Ladies and Gentleman…as the ceremony of the last dance is finally over…"_

"Is there anything like "last dance " in breakup parties…" Someone shouted

"_Yeah! Since this is the first party of this kind, we are taking the liberty to set up the rules…" Brian explained…"So, where was I, yeah! …I declare that Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura have officially broken up from this day onwards…May you have a happy and prosperous life ahead…errr…happy breakup!"_

The guests exploded with applause

"So, since BOTH OF YOU have broken up, May I KISS THE BRIDE?"

"Brian, that's enough, you have played your part well…" Natsume started his sermon

"Brian, did you hit your head or something, Firstly, I am no bride and I didn't breakup with Natsume to patch up WITH YOU"

"But does that mean Natsume is up for grabs!" It was none other than our dearest and greatest flirt of our class Monika

"Pardon please" Natsume seemed amused, yeah he has every reason to

"Bluntly specking can I seduce you "

"What do I say? Mikan"

"Go forward Natsume, you are free of me now" I said with…a …a forced smile

He took a step towards her

"So, you want to seduce me Monika, let's see who gets seduced…"

'Oooooooooooooo ' The crowd shouted

"So, why don't we start with a dance _handsome_" she said with lust filled voice

"Sure"

Monika led Natsume, to the dance floor. As they started dancing I couldn't help but notice the indecent distance between them. Monika was practically pressing herself to Natsume…

Natsume was a pervert I agree, but he was never a cheat … he had a respect if not love for my feelings…I know we have broken up BUT…

Something is wrong with me, this isn't like me to ponder over emotions, THIS is the computer age mister, if you go head over heels over your emotions you will end up as nothing but a loser…

STILL…

I suddenly felt suffocated in this party air; I have to get out of here

I went out to the balcony, took a long breath, and tried to calm myself up…Beneath me, London was in its full blast,

I am sure gonna miss this place, I am gonna miss Aoi, Natsume's sister, I am gonna miss my friends, I am gonna miss Nat-

I took another DEEP breath…

Yeah! Lets face it! I AM gonna miss Natsume…even if he dosen't…will he?...what do you think, he will? Yup! If he gets rest from his endless flirting with other girls…

Hey! Don't get the wrong idea ! I am NOT jealous…Why on earth should I be? I don't love him!

Ok! Ok! Ok! I love him…as a special friend, a special close friend, a special close good friend, a very special close good friend…but like those lovers in Romeo and Juliet?… Want a bit of free advice my friends, stop believing in such die hard love stories…nothing of that sort exists…

Utter bullshit! Romeo Juliet fans don't beat me up…but eternal love is not my cup of tea…nor is its Natsume…

Yup!I was Natsume's ex- girlfriend, exactly as the word says EX-GIRL – FRIEND…that's it! …We enjoy each other's company, a few random hugs, teasing each other , watching movies together and at the throwing popcorns at each other the same time …that's a different story why we never kissed…we just didn't…Lousy couple right!...just CLOSE NOPE! SUPER CLOSE FRIENDS, Nothing more nothing less…

THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FEELING! WHY, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE CRYING!

"_You are crying_" a voice said…

Wait ! I said, I felt like crying, I wasn't actually crying! I don't have time for tears and for years since elementary school I haven't cried!

"Do you see any tears , you stupid , idiot!"

"I meant your heart is, Polka"

It took me a moment to realize it was Natsume,

And those words left me wordless hitting the precise point in my heart; I just didn't know what to reply!

* * *

><p><em>Crazy story ,ne? yup! I am one crazy girl, but if it doesn't work feel free to tell me …I will positively delete this by the next week if it doesn't get any reviews…! There is no point wasting time for rubbish stories…without reviews…( <em>

_Thanks for reading a worthless attempt by a hopeless writer!_

_P.S….Monika is the name of our previous principle *shudders, she was so strict*, I just imagined her dancing with Natsume (the idea itself was HILARIOUS) , She is just opposite the meaning of flirt, I mean no offence though, I respect her!_

_The breakup party idea isn't exactly mine, but the plot and the writing surely purely is…^_^…I don't know if I will continue though…(_

_Yasmin..with love as always…._

_P.S… I would appreciate constructive criticism but please be polite, no flames please…I worked hard for this story, if you say you don't like it, I will delete it with a smile but please no mean words!...Please, don't misunderstand, feel free to point out my grammatical errors, spelling mistakes and plot default, but I don't think anyone would like being called a bitch! (no profanities or vulgar words in reviews please!), I have warned that beforehand please don't take it negatively!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I wanna make it a muti chappie now!.I guess Its kind of incomlete ! Hope you like it!_**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Do you see any tears , you stupid , idiot!"**_

"_**I meant your heart is, Polka"**_

_**It took me a moment to realize it was Natsume, **_

"Natsume…"

"Polka, does breakup means a hug isn't allowed"

A snuggled into his warm open arms,

"Now tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing"

What could I say?...I am jealous because you were dancing with that …. uggggghhhh!

Hey! I said I AM not jealous! Just kind of an uneasy feeling, really NOTHING ELSE!

"Polka, you know you are hopeless in lying, tell me what's wrong"

"I dunno Natsume, something doesn't feel right….As if…It's like …I don't know!"

"You know Mikan, Many a times, we are afraid to confront the truth, we try to run from reality, perhaps its something like that, you know the truth but you don't want to admit it"

"Awwwwww, don't tell me the great Natsume Hyuuga is all philosophical!"

He cuddled me harder…

"He can get at times!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm"

Somehow, I loved his hug, I loved the warmth of his arms, the constant sound of his heat beat…it kind of made my own heart beat faster...

"You know Aoi was crying her eyes out. She sure is gonna miss you…"

"I am gonna miss her too"

"She thinks we are the greatest IDIOTS to breakup, Youichi and Aoi are still going strong…"

"I am happy for them, but they still are younger than us, they are not practical!"

"Yeah! I know, even they won't last for ever!"

"But still I hope they do"

"Mmmmmmmm"

I took a deep breath of the scent , somehow Natsume had a sweet fragrance of his own…His one hug , and I could imagine myself somewhere in heaven… Gosh! I am really gonna miss-

"Natsume, I don't want you to …you know drop me to the airport tommoro-"

I hate goodbyes, but that doesn't mean that I am some idiot who would get moved to tears and stuff…I told you I am strong but , I guess I didn't want to face Natsume at the last moment perhaps I was afraid to face him-

"I won't be able to, I have physics lecture…"

"I knew…"

"Hnnnnn…"

I tried to burry myself in his hug but…then I remembered…

"So, what about your _girlfriend_ Monika" I emphasized on the word girlfriend

His ruby red eyes widened…

"You call her GIRLFRIEND!.MAN! I WOULD CALL HER THE STICKIEST STICKER!...OMG!...I know Polka , you were not up to my standard but I DO DESERVE SOMEONE BETTER THAN MONIKA!"

"I am NOT up to your standard!" I said with my brows raised…and gave him a solid punch!

"Ouch! Of coursenot!"

"So my prince NATSUME, what's your dream girl's standard like?" I rolled my eyes

"Well…my girl must be pretty and beautiful which you are not, smart and intelligent which you don't have an ounce , ummmm not clumsy like you but you know, graceful , she must be able to carry herself REAL WELL!"

Look! Natsume and I have already broken up!...I don't have anything to do with him, he can badmouth me as much as he wants…I could hardly care…

But…don't ask me why I felt sad ...It felt as if I have failed in something ...

And I think he sensed it-

"But you know what, my ex-girlfriend may not be the goddess of beauty but she was cute, she may not be the utmost brainy but she was hardworking…she might have been clumsy but that was adorable in it's own way!"

He embraced me again…

"And for such small cute reasons…" He looked directly in my eyes "_I will miss her_"

I saw the hidden …errr…can I call it love?...in his eyes…And I uttered my next words as if I was under some spell

"_I will miss you too, Natsume"_

"You know what Mikan…"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I said with my eyes closed

"I was KIDDING"

I broke free from his arms and gave him a real good PUNCH along with a kick…

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEE, CAN YOU SERIOUS FOR ONCE!"

"OK! OK!...You don't have to punch me to death" He said laughing …I was red with fury…."Ok! my dear Mikan, so you ARE gonna miss me, ne?"

"MISS WHO? YOU?...NEVER IN MY DREAMS!...DON'T WORRY NATSUME HYUUGA! I WON'T EVEN GET THE TIME! I WILL BE WAAAAAAAAY TO BUSY WITH MY NEXT BOYFRIEND!"

""AS IF you will get one soon enough" his sarcasm was prevalent in his voice

"Are YOU challenging me _NATSUME HYUUGA_?"

"You may think as you wish!" How can he keep his voice cool all the time!

"OK! NATSUME HYUUGA! LETS CHALLENGE EACHOTHER!...IF, IF I GET A BOYFRIEND BEFORE YOU DO, YOU WILL….UMMMM….YEAH! YOU WILL GIVE YOUR MOST PRECIOUS POSSESION TO ME!"

"And if you lose, you will gift your polka's for my new girlfriend! Forget it!"

"IDIOT! I AM DEAD SERIOUS! I will give my most precious thing to you too!"

"Deal then Sakura Mikan!...But whatever that precious thing of yours is , give it a last good look, because you are gonna part with it soon!"

"Same goes for you too, _Natsume Hyuuga_"

He is such an idiot! I felt like hanging him upside down and then cooking him in a bonfire!

"Sure but only if I lose, BUT THAT'S NEXT TO IMMPOSSIBLE!"

"We will see"

"Oh Sure! We definitely will!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh! I did not edit yet again!...Write it just now! phew!So, please feel free to point out my mistakes!<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Yasmin…with love as always…_**

**_I cannot thank my friends enough for supporting this story with their reviews…This chappie is dedicated to you guys…^_^_**

_**Kuroichibineko- guess it is!**_

_**Mei Vir d Ripper- Sorry you had a hard time with this story! Yup! i know it's kind of rushed...but thats just like me..._^ i will try to do better next time!and ARIGATO for your encouraging review **_

_**Otaku2011- Thanks for your super cute review**_

_**Secretmindlolita- K+ or T?.Hai! right away!...Btw. thanks!**_

_**Miko- Your wish is my command..._^...**_

_**Iza- Serpent reminds me of SLYTHERINE..._...He! he!...Thanks!**_

_**Elixx- Monika, was my previous principle, and she is just the opposite if funny...she will hang me upside down if she knows about this!...Arigato!**_

_**Justanotherfanofyours- Can I deny your command my lord!...I am KIDDING!**_

_**Raine739- Done!...^_^**_

_**Diamond Petals- I wish as well breaking up was this easy as well...guess thats why I am writing this!...Thanks!...ummmmahhhhhhhh!...Teddy bear hug!**_

_**P.S. Give *Beware Of my crimson Eyes * a Try too but only if you have time!**_

_**AND~**_

_**HAPPY SUMMER VACATION!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter-3**_

_**Physics Lecture (Natsume's P.O.V)**_

"A projectile takes off with an angle alpha…" said the professor

(But something else was going on in Natsume's head)

_Professor, you don't have to remind me, I know Mikan's flight is due to TAKE OFF by the next forty-five minutes fifty seconds…BUT she made her point clear, I am NOT supposed to drop her to the airport…I won't be able to any ways, I have to listen to you, see…and Do I WANT to give her a proper goodbye?...Nah! I mpossible!_

"- and in the middle of the projectile's trajectory let us assume that it _explodes _into two fragments which travel in opposite directions-"continued the professor

_Yeah! Professor, once Mikan leaves UK, we will be like the two fragments travelling in opposite directions…hey! But that's a perfectly mutual decision BUT-_

"_-_But the centre of mass of the whole projectile system will still travel as one in the same direction!" Professor concluded

_But Professor, even if we are oceans apart moving in our own lives is it possible for our hearts to still live and beat as one…(went on in Natsume's head) _

"Natsume Hyuuga"

_Sir, Mikan Sakura has already been transferred to Japan, you don't have to call her name…_

"NATSUME HYUUGA!"

"Yes Sir!"

"I don't want my star student to DAYDREAM in my class, whatever's wrong with you?"

I touched my car keys in my pocket, Here' my chance!

"Sir, I have been working on the critical problems you gave us all night" I flashed my most charming modest smile hoping against hope that like girls it would work on him as well "…and I have this stupid headache now…Sir, if you permit, may I-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>_

Slowly I pulled the handle out of my pink bag…And for the umpteenth time looked at the entrance of the airport…

_He isn't coming, he isn't coming, he isn't coming_ ,

How many times do I have to tell myself the same thing! Look! I am no longer his girlfriend. He has nothing to do with me anymore. And moreover Natsume will never miss his class for such a silly reason…And I asked him MYSELF not to see me off at the airport!

But then why am I WAITING for him!

I don't know, I seriously don't know why am I waiting for that person, FOR THAT JERK, who is never gonna turn up…

Hey, I don't have to sulk…BUT if he had come, I mean, I could have left London with a clean conscience and a peaceful heart…Hey! I am NOT guilty or anything!...but after our clash last night, he didn't ring me up again …I didn't call him up as well, Oh Come on! I had my girlish pride at STAKE!…I know, I have no reason to sulk…I have no reason to pacify things with him…yet, I want to meet, I do want to meet him for the last time at least…

I gave a last look towards the entrance …he was no where there…

I pulled the handle slowly…and made my way towards the boarding counter…

"Mikan!" shouted the voice I was craving to hear…

I turned to see him running towards me… Am I dreaming? Natsume really came to see me off!

"Natsume!, I didn't expect you to come!" I said with my biggest ear to ear smile...somehow his arrival lifted my mood instantly!

"I knew you were waiting for me." He said in his usual cool self

"As if I don't have any other work than waiting for the most obnoxious jerk I had the misfortune of meeting in my life" I smirked as I rolled my lashes

"Oh! BUT I know YOU are fond of THAT obnoxious jerk, all the same" He replied back

"O_o, I am sorry but you are mistaken dear…" I said as he enveloped me in his one arm half

"Oi, I almost forgot!...Here…" He rampaged his pockets

I looked at him astounded

"OMG! Natsume Hyuuga, You have a red rose … Is it meant for me?"

"Yeah!"

I think my eyes were tennis ball size in astonishment…

"Do you have a fever...Did you hit your head or something?...Natsume Hyuuga giving me a rose!...Am I hallucinating!"

"Take it a as the one I forgot to give the day I proposed…" He said rather smugly

"Where's the catch dear…I know you tooooooo well" I asked suspicious

"Actually, this one got droopy, so you can have it…I have a fresh one for any beauty nearby…I didn't forget about our bet!" He winked

"I knew it was tooooo good to be true!" I said still taking the flower "So, how's the girlfriend hunt going on?"

"I came in search of one, here, dear" He smirked again

"I knew , you are NOT the kind to give someone a courtesy visit without a MOTIVE" I pouted

"So, Mikan, You are gonna join Alice Academy there?" He said changing the subject

"Yup…gonna do higher studies on neutralization and nullification science"

"I wonder if anyone would volunteer to be a mad scientist's boyfriend!" He smirked

"Shut Up!," I smacked him hard

"Ouch! See, what I get for stating the truth!"

"Don't worry dear, there are more IDIOTS like the one BEFORE me who will agree to be my boyfriend"

"Ha! Ha! Good joke POLKA!"

"Mocking me, huh?"

"Can I dare? He! he!"

"Natumeeeeeee" Before I could strangle him with my hands

"_The passengers of Flight No…." They announced_

My hands got suspended in midair…all of a sudden it felt as if my life drained out of my body…

"Natsume, I think it's time already"

"Ummmm!"

"So, Bye then" I said…and picked up the handle of my bag again

"Hnn…."

"Take Care!"

"I will…" Suddenly he lost his jovial air around him

"And DON'T forget about our bet!" I tried to make him smile

"Same goes for you too…" He gave a forced smile

I turned my back towards him,

I wanted to hug him tight again but I knew if I did, then perhaps I will never be able to free myself from him….I didn't look back to see …because I was afraid I might not be able to tear my glance way from him…

Man! Why is the separation the hardest part of all!

* * *

><p>Before I could reach my seat, my cell biped with his call…<p>

"Missing me already, huh?"

"Nah! Dear, just gonna inform you that unlike you I already meet THAT beauty who is gonna be my next girlfriend!"

WHAT! ! My head screamed!

"Natsume , who said I did not find my boyfriend yet! You can't believe the guy sitting next to me is drop dead handsome and guess what he is interested in me" I said looking at the seventy year old grandpa near me…

Oh! Come on, white lies help on such occasions right?...And moreover everything is FAIR in Love and War!

"You ought to be joking!" Natsume's tune changed

"Dear, I am serious!" I leered

"So, what does your would –be- boyfriend look like?" he asked

"He must be seventy, gray haired…" I said without actually thinking , looking at the man before me

"WHAT! Mikan are you looking for a grand dad or a boyfriend!...seventy year and gray hair Are you kidding!" He practically shouted in the other end of the phone

Oh Man! I have to back pedal fast!

"Natsume, you should have your ear checked, I said a SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD!...and you know silky silver hair, that's like gray right, he! he!…You can't believe it Natsume HE IS AWESOME!…"

Gosh! I HOPE he is JELOUS!

"_Maam, will you kindly switch off your cell!" The flight attendant requested_

"_Sure!" I said covering the speaker_

"So, Natsume, I am busy now, Bye and GOOD LUCK!"

I switched my cell off without giving him a chance to reply…

You know what, lying might be a bad thing but it makes you feel REAL GOOD!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel kinda unsure about this chapter, anyways hope you like it!<em>**

**_Dedicated to~_**

**_Iza- Oh! Ok!...^_^...Thanks!_**

**_Secret Mint Lolita-...Will Natsume ever cease to be mean..._^...He! he!...thankies!_**

**_Sweet Lonely writer-..thanks thanks thanks!...*super duper happy!*...But you know what Sweety chan I just can't write serious stuff! I don't know what to do.T_T_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**__**^_^**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Natsume's P.O.V **_

I stared at cell in my hand. Don't tell me Mikan is ACTUALLY flirting with that silver haired freak! SILVER HAIRED! And she thinks it's cool! She is CRAZY! I HATE SILVER!

Oi, Do you guys think Mikan can impress that FREAK! HA! HA! Like she is capable of! HA! HA!

WAIT!

Why Not? She isn't bad looking! Waist length wavy though rough auburn hair with matching hazel huge innocent eyes, slender figure , flawless skin with a childlike smile …

HANG ON!

I am NATSUME HYUUGA , RIGHT? I am the same Natsume Hyuuga who doesn't give a DAMN about love, emotions and all those useless stuff! Then why the hell am I pissed off, Mikan can go fuck that silver haired bastard…like I care…

AS IF I DON'T?

DAMNIT!

Look, she is already flirting with that idiot. If she is ready to move on, then what the hell is the problem with me?

At this rate I will lose the BET!

**_BUT THAT CAN'T HAPPEN RIGHT! NATSUME HAS NEVER LOST IN ANYTHING, TO ANYONE!_**

I gave the beauty I was taking to Mikan about another look…

Shoulder length shiny strawberry blonde hair UNLIKE Mikan's rough wavy waist length ones…

Baby blue eyes UNLIKE Mikan's brown orbs

A good five feet 11 inch tall with a body to die for UNLIKE Mikan's figure

**_BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT MIKAN WHICH THIS GIRL DIDN'T HAVE AN OUNCE OF … SOMETHING WAS MISSING ABOUT THIS GIRL…_**

Gosh! Why the hell am I comparing her with Mikan…all I need is a girlfriend who would make me win the bet and make Mikan jealous…

And if there is a girl who can make Mikan REAL JEALOUS this is the one!

And everything is fair in love and war….AND TO WIN A BET!

GUESS IT'S TIME TO ACT!

* * *

><p>As I changed my seat next to her, she gave me a look while absentmindedly flipping the pages of some magazine. For the next three minutes I was aware of her stare through the corner of her eyes.<p>

WONDER WHAT MIKAN WOULD SAY TO THAT!

"Hi!" The girl finally spoke as planned "I am Luna Kozuimi " she said while running her hands through her silky hair

"Natsume…Natsume Hyuuga!" I said with my drop dead charming half smile (hey! I am not being immodest kkk!) to add the extra effect

"Nice to meet you , Natsume" she said with a girly grin

"I guess you are new here…"

She flashed a girly smile which looked somewhat artificial…but who cares

"Yup! Natsume!" Guess we came to first name terms really soon " I was waiting for a friend to turn up but she is late…I wish someone would give me a lift"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>_

IMAGINE!

Just imagine the look on Natsume's face if he gets to know that instead of my sliver haired prince charming , I had the company of this seventy year old grandpa's never ending snores all my way to Japan!

Ha! Ha!

BUT! He is already a step ahead on our bet. He has already decided his next girlfriend- would -to –be! And I hate to admit BUT with his level of looks and charm it would be a piece of cake to trick any girl to be his girlfriend!

At this rate, this is the end…

OF THIS BET WITH NATSUME AS THE WINNER…

All I need is sometime to find one for me! But how do I hold Natsume back!...so that he dosen't patch up with any girl before I do!

IDEA! I hope it would work!

* * *

><p>"Sakura chan" The golden blonde guy with my best friend Hotaru waved as I claimed my luggage and made my way towards the waiting terminal<p>

"Ruka pyon" I waved back madly

"Baka!" Hotaru

"HO~TA~RUUUUUUU~~~~' I hugged her in a bone crashing hug

"Will you ever change, Baka!"

"Not while I meet my best friend after four years!"

"Oi! Stop Drooling over me! Let's get going!" Hotaru said trying to free herself from me…

"What about Natsume, Sakura san" Ruka pyon asked behind the driver's seat

"He is fine! Ummm … You know what , we have already broken up" I said from the backseat

"What!" The car gave a jerk

"Ruka, look at the road while you are driving !" Hotaru commanded

"He! He! I forgot to tell you guys!" I tried to look innocent

"I am so sorry Sakura san!" Ruka pyon consoled

"Don't be Ruka pyon, it was a perfect mutual decision!" I smiled at him

"You are saying you are happy about your breakup!" Ruka said while taking a turn

"Yup!"

"You guys are the greatest bakas I have ever seen" Hotaru said at last

There was a moments silence before~

"Ummmmmm…Ruka Pyon, Hotaru…you are my friends, right"

"What a stupid question!" Hotaru mumbled

"Of course! We are! Sakura san!"

"I …ummm…had a favor to ask…"

"Sure, sure Sakura san"

"I will cost" my money minded friend announced

"I ummmm… I was in…some kind of trouble!" I didn't know how to say

"Will you get to the point, BAKA!" Hotaru lost her patience

"I desperately need a boyfriend before tomorrow morning!" I said at last

The car halted abruptly.

Hotaru choked on her drink

Ruka's eyes were football size in astonishment

And they looked at me as if I had asked for both their kidneys while I tried to smile innocently.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING?" They shouted in union

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading~and keep reviewing!<strong>_

_**Dedicated to~**_

**_DangelHime-_** **_This is definitely not the last chapter! There are LOTS more twists and turns more to come! Thanks for your review!_**

**_Nhanat44-_** **_Glad you liked it! Arigato!_**

**_XxxxpuffpuffxxXX-_** **_Hey! I hope as well they will patch up at last _^ *winks* THANKS_**

**_Iza_**- **_I should be the one thanking you! Thanks for your review! ^_^_**

**_P.S- Care to give my story *BEWARE... of my crimson eyes!* a try?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you love it!**_

_**Chapter – 5**_

"_**I desperately need a boyfriend before tomorrow morning!" I said at last**_

_**The car halted abruptly.**_

_**Hotaru choked on her drink**_

_**Ruka's eyes were football size in astonishment**_

_**And they looked at me as if I had asked for both their kidneys while I tried to smile innocently.**_

"_**WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING!" the shouted in union**_

"I am drop dead serious, Hotaru!"

"Are you drunk?" Hotaru scorned  
>"Hotaru, try to understand , my pride is at stake if I can't get a boyfriend before…"<p>

"Your pride as …playgirl?" Hotaru snickered while Ruka continued to stare at me with those football size eyes

"Hotaruuuuuuu~ No! You see I had this bet with Natsume…" I blurted my whole story out everything about our breakup and our bet...

* * *

><p>"So, basically speaking, you made this stupid bet with you idiot boy-" Hotaru said stirring her black coffee<p>

"Ex- boyfriend , Hotaru!" I corrected

"Whatever, you made a silly bet with your even sillier EX-BOYFRIEND. You lied that you are _already _flirting with a silver haired freak! Any idea however do you plan to find this silver haired prince charming of yours?"

"I don't know" I said staring at my untouched juice

"Love isn't something you can gamble about, Mikan "Ruka kun finally said

" It isn't a question of Love! Ruka , I love Natsume, but I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Care to tell the difference" Hotaru said taking a sip of her coffee

"You see, it's simple, he was a friend. Just a friend. I love as a friend but not as boyfriend. He understands me. I enjoy his company. That's all. " I tried to avert from Hotaru's midnight cold and purple stare _"Nothing else_" I said gazing at my fruit juice as if I want to drown myself in it.

"But, Hotaru I CAN'T LOSE THE BET! I JUST CAN'T!" my eyes were pleading this time, hey! my own determination to win the bet surprised me, I mean yeah! I had this never –give- up –attitude, but when did I get THIS competitive. Was it some kind of a stubborn resolution not to give Natsume to another girl!

Kyaaaaaa what am I thinking !

I was in my own world, so that should explain why it did not register when I heard Hotaru say

"100 yen per day!"

"Huh?"

"100 yen! That's my charge per day, Mikan" Hotaru said coolly

"WHAT! HO~TA~RUUUUUUU~ YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND ! DO YOU PLAN TO ROB ME!" I was flustered

"There is no rule in my dictionary about not charging friends. And if you can gamble with love then what's wrong with making money from friends." She gave her evil smile

Oh! Yeah! Did I forget to tell how my best friend is like! Well! You can see it for yourself.

"That's 30000 yen per month!"

"Mikan chan, you know what she is like! I am lucky she doesn't charge me for being her boyfriend!"Ruka snickered

"IS THAT SO, NOGI?" Hotaru glared

"Hotaru! I will pay! OK!" I saw this as the only way to save poor Ruka from my best friend's wrath

"Ummmm…Mikan chan the person who will be your boyfriend, you won't actually love him right?" Ruka pyon said with an obvious attempt to change the discussion

Hey! what sort of question is that?

"ummmm…I think I will fall in love with him eventually! But let me have a boyfriend first!" I said confidently…

"You don't JUMP in love Mikan chan you FALL in love!"

WHAT? As far as I knew there is nothing known as love, just one time flings…Kya! My version of love is a confused one! For the time being I will focus on getting a boyfriend and winning the bet! Falling in love with him is second in priority~

"Hotaru, will you tell me your plan yet?" I tried to change the topic

"100 yen first!"

"Hotaru~" yeah! Being with Hotaru means getting poorer

"Listen! Did you call Natsume yet?"

"No"

"Good! Call him and this is what you are gonna tell him…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal P.O.V <strong>_

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu you are indigenous, I mean genius I mean WOW, I MEAN AWEEEEEESOME!" If someone was in cloud nine, it was Mikan !

Hotaru gave a what you call a look- who -is -smart -smile

However, after a second thought she seemed doubtful

"Demo, Hotaru, Do you think it will work?"

"Definitely! If he loves you" Hotaru finished her coffee and gave a confidant reply

"Kyaaaaaaaaa. BUT Hotaru! He doesn't love!" Mikan panicked

"Won't harm to give it a try?" she gave a bored look

"Ummmmm…"

"Now, Call him…"

"Hotaru, I can't use my cell, I just transferred here and still have to take a new connection…"

"Use mine but that will be extra 50 yen!"

"Hotaruuuuuuuu…."

"Mikan chan, you can use mine" Ruka pyon handed his handset over to her

"Go to the next room , I don't want to hear to lovebirds chitter-chatter "

"Hai!" and she cheerfully ran outside the room of course naïve enough to not realize Hotaru's sarcasm …

After a whole long minute, it was Ruka, who broke the silence,

"Hey! A penny for your thoughts sweetheart!" Oh! Well our Ruka friend doesn't leave a chance to offend his _sweetheart …_

"You know Nogi, I would better like being called _bitter-heart!"_ was our money centric friends reply

But our Ruka was too used to this kind of errrrr treatment…

"Come on Hota dear , we are on our own!"

"I am not your mother to cuddle you calling Ruuukaaaruuu…"

"Ok! Tell me what do you think about them"

"Who?"

"Natsume and Mikan, Off course!"

"The GREATEST MORONS who are head over heels in love with each other but are stupid enough not to realize a thing!"

"But the plan you taught Mikan about…Wouldn't it separate them more?"

"Nah! Nogi My work is worth every penny I take! My plan will make them realize their love, don't worry I will get them together!"

"I adore you Hota darling" Can you believe Ruka's eyes were shining! Who said one is blind in love?

"So, were you the same Ruka Nogi who said you are lucky because I don't charge you for being my boyfriend!" Hotaru raised her brows; guess its trouble time for Ruka

"I…ummm….yo-u…" Ruka seemed to have lost his voice

"I will tell you what I take as my payment"

She caught his collar; pulled him towards her while she trapped him oh! I mean wrapped her arms around his shoulders and them what followed was a passionate ki-…

Oooppps! If I continue more, our Hotaru sama sure will send me behind the bars for intrusion to privacy! Ne?

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it! What do you think Hotaru's devised plan is? What may Mikan tell Natsume which might make her win the bet! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!<strong>_

_**Hey! I tried to write the last paragraph in my (author's) P.O.V….Please, let me know if it kinda sucks! Pweeeeeeeeeeesssssssse *puppy eyes***_

_**And for Merlin's Beard ! (I am in Potter mood this week _^) REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Your reviews make me update faster otherwise I get like T_T this *sniff, sniff* and lose my motivation to write T_T…Hate it! Wanna Beat me up! Anything! Just! Leave it in your reviews ^_^ pweeeeesssssse!**_

_**Dedicated to~**_

_**DAngelhime**__**- Oh! I hope Natsume get's super jealous too~ Thanks for your ultra cute review! I wasn't planning to update till next week but it compelled me to update ! *gives a teddy bear hug***_

_**Rinchan 24 –**__** I should be the one Thanking! So in my language *Shukriya~* (Thanks)**_

_**XxpuffpuffxX**__**- I hope they are funnier here! Thanks!**_

_**Yasmin~ with love~**_

_**P.s- Hey! Another story had been going in my head for quite sometime...**_

_**summary- I love him, he loves me. He knows that and so does me...then why hesitate to say I LOVE YOU! **_

_**The last line didn't ryme! he! he! But I plan to make it a high school love bluff type comedy and drama ...Do you think it will work! PLEASE TELL ME!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRRRRRRRRRRY…. T_T ….for the late update~**

**Hope you like it ~~~~~~**

_**Chapter – 6**_

"Oi, you were dammn late ugly polka dots! I have been waiting for your call ever since the last two hours. "Before I could even say hello Natsume's voice exploded through my ear piece.

"Natsumeee….." I pouted

"Oh! Yeah! You were busy with your silver haired bastard!" his voice had the evident hint of sarcasm…GOOD!

"Jealous?" I laughed

"Like I will ever be! Baka Polka Dots!"

" I couldn't use my cell, Natsume! And you know I meet Hotaru after four long years and naturally I forgot all about you!"

"Oh Yeah? " He doubted?

"Yeah!"

"Sounds hard to digest when you were with that bastard all along!"

"Is that what you are pissed about?" I rolled my fingers around a free stray strand of my hair as I clutched the handset slight tighter with my other

"Who said I was pissed! "He sounded otherwise though…

"Yup! I am so stupid! Who THE IDIOT will be pissed after flirting with his would be girlfriend!" I sneered!

His pissed up voice said it all… his love venture was all but a failure otherwise tell me which guy would be THIS frustrated after meeting his love of his life!

"Oh! You mean Luna? Polka dear, I didn't get the chance to do any flirting at all." He said as a matter of factly voice, his tone way calmer then when he picked up my call…

There! My smirk got plastered in my face. Yeah! I knew it would not be difficult for him to get a girlfriend BUT… Does …does this mean … this LUNA BITCH is already his girlfriend! I pulled my strand of hair harder…

"Who is this Luna now…?" I pretended not to know, but my tone had an obvious ounce of woe

His voice unlike before had an calmness about it, as if he was surrendering to some offence,

"Luna, the girl I told you about, hey! I didn't even get a chance to flirt, honestly!"

"Really?" said me in my own critic like voice

"Look! She came to me, declared she was Luna Kozumi, asked my name, professed she was a pooooooor soul , new to this London world, and asked me if I could give her a lift cause her friend didn't turn up. How could I say no to the innocent, spellbinding beautiful girl?" He said in his blameless innocent manner

"Yeah! Yeah! Self-explanatory! I can WELL understand the dilemma of a just-broken-up single guy who is definitely READY to mingle!"

"Yeah! You are sooooooo UNDERSTANDING, MIKAN!" he said in amused irony

"Of course, nothing less from your ex-girlfriend!"

"Yeah!" I could hear his laughter from this end of the phone. It reminded me of the times we had together, always bickering, always sarcastic of each other…

~silence~

I took a deep breath…Well! Guess it's time to test Hotaru's plan!

"Ummmmmmm…you are not the only wannale one, you know, even Kir , approached me on his own, …" I said slowly trying to hide my hesitation of my palpable lie~

"Who is Kir?" he asked in a boorish manner

"The silver haired guy in my flight to Japan, remember he was interested in me!"

I know! I know! I know! Kir is fictitious! BUT there has to a Kir, ne? I mean, the world has to have many guys named Kir and there has to be at least one who may have the teeniest tiniest interest in me, ne? I reasoned my prickling guilt.

"Oh that freak! What did he say? Proposed you or something" he said as if it was the most ridiculous hopeless impossible thing in this universe!

"Ummmm, not exactly … he called me to his hotel room this night!" I said word to word as Hotaru taught me

~silence~

"He WHAT?" he exclaimed as if it sounded farfetched!

"He gave me his hotel address saying it would be lovely to spend a night with him" I tried to sound cheerful

"And-you-are-planning-to-go?" he voice low enough to be a whisper, shrill enough to be a cynical enough

"Why not! I would settle our score Natsume! AS THE WINNER OF OUR BET"

I can't believe I agreed to Hotaru's evil plans!

"NO YOU DON'T! MIKAN! YOU CAN'T JUMP TO BED WITH ANYONE JUST BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID BET! I DON'T BELIVE IT!"

(Hehehehe! Nor do I believe! But a lie is all what you need to change my state in the bet! Hehehe!)

"Natsume! You dropped that Luna girl to her house, who knows what happened there!" hope I sounded suspicious enough!

"Are you crazy!"

"I am just being obvious!" I said coolly, forgetting the guilt of my lie

"Mikan! Look! I don't approve of this bet! Let's forget it!" he was desperate? Love you Hotaru! For the fantastic plan!

"Neither do I, Natsume, we have flaws! But it's too sad to give up now when I am soooooo closed to success" I wish he could see my sneer

"Like I care about your SILLY STUPID MAD IMPRACTICAL BET!"

"So, is this your reason for not handing my prize?"

"Mikan, you know what I mean …"

"Natsume! Let's make our bet even interesting! Look! You have your summer vacation after three months right?"

"So," he still sounded offended

"Why don't you spend your holidays here in Japan!"

"Does this change anything?"

"HELL LOADS OF THINGS! Natsume! Honestly speaking I don't like this Kir person either! Who the hell invites the first girl he meets to bed?" I gave a dry laugh "Look, in this span of three months I am sure to get a boyfriend too~ and when you visit Japan in your summer, we can prove our love for our respective boyfriend and girlfriend! And if anyone any of us breaks up, he is the loser?"

~silence~

"Hey! Natsume otherwise, I am gonna visit this Kir person tonight and finish this BET business! What do you say?"

"Do you leave me with another choice- " he sounded trapped..

Well! He did have another choice, but …Hotaru said Natsume would react this way only if he still loved me…Does this mean…

"-only choice to win the bet!" he concluded!

"YEAH!" I replied with an extra ounce of energy with it didn't require!

"Hey! I have to hang up now OK! Take care!"

"Look after yourself Polka!" His said in an unexpected tender manner

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotaru's Room~ (normal P.O.V)<strong>_

"Your silly smile says that it was a success, wasn't it Mikan?" Hotaru said eying our naïve Mikan with her left brow arced upwards, while Ruka pyon sat still like a statue with slightly pink cheeks (well, you know , passionate moments with his Hota chan is a rare treat for him)

"Ummmm, yup! Hotaru , It was a brilliant idea! He was flabbergasted!"

"So, our next step is to find you a boyfriend"

"Don't worry Mikan san "Ruka said coming out of his daze "When Hotaru is at it, success is assured!"

"Ho~ta~ruuuuuuuuu" our misty eyed Mikan tried to hug her loved friend while the later just gave her a disgusted look trying to shrug her off!

"Mikan, take a shower get freshened up before you kill me with you hugs…and leave us alone will you? After all unlike Natsume and yourself, Ruka is still my boyfriend!"

"Sure" Mikan left the room while giving Ruka a meaning full wink…Sure he blushed scarlet!

"You didn't have to say that Hota chan!"

"Look! Rukaruuu~" Hotaru said with a slight satire "I need you to place these small video recorders in Mikan's class, I will place the others in her living room, her bag…"

"But why?" Ruka looked bewildered

"Didn't I say I am gonna bring Natsume and Mikan together! Just let me handle things on my own! With Natsume back here in Japan, half the problem is solved!"

"But you said you are going to help Mikan find a boyfriend!"

"Yeah! I did so…"

"BUT!"

"Just wait and watch Ruka, leave the thinking to me" she said tugging the collar of his shirt , pulling him closer , one more time~ _^

* * *

><p><strong><em>There, Phew! Finally finished the chappie~~~~~~ And I am really SORRY for the late ~ just lost all motivation to write~hhehehehe~<em>**

**_Anyways~ Dedicated to~ (thanks for your reviews, they are the only things which make me writing! ^_^ )_**

**_Danglehime- Love You Aiko~ I am sure It's not as good~ but thanks for your support!~ And I am sure You are gonna be better! Hey! when are you updating your story? *gives a teddy hug*_**

**_XxpuffpuffxX- hehehehe~ I never knew knew as well~ but I guess anything is possible in LOVE!~~~_**

**_Rinchan24- I AM SORRY! It was this late~ But I hope I update faster next time ^_^_**

**_Anonymous – ummmmmmm….THANKS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, everyone! **_

_**Before I start the chappie let me warn my friends. This chapter may contain slight M-rated stuff. Watch out for grammatical mistakes. I finished it this morning and absolutely didn't have time for any editing _^. **_

_**Anyways, Hope you like it! Don't forget to REVIEW! (_^)**_

_**Chapter – 7**_

_**Natsume's P.O.V-**_

Delicately she caressed her front fringes putting them back in the way she looked best. The tip of her brushes gave the final blow to her already fountain laid cheeks… her perfectly lined mascara clad eyes , blood red lips….I admit she looked hot enough for any guy to have an instant crush…But if you ask me somehow she looked somewhat ARTIFICIAL!

"So, _Natsume_…." She battled her lids, giving special emphasis on my name

"SO, I think we were supposed to be discussing if the axis of rotation…" I said not looking up from my notes…

"Can we talk about something other than studies?" she said making a bored expression

"Are we not supposed to be discussing about our upcoming Project?"

"Oh! Come on!" she said closing my notes "The last time we meet you gave me a lift, then we meet again in the institute where I get to know you are my classmate, but we somehow don't end up talking and the next thing I know that the teacher assigned us as project partners!"

"That's exactly what we should be discussing about!" I tried to open my notes again

"And if I say not?" her hands pressed my closed notes tight not allowing me to open them

"So, Luna what do want to talk about?" I said looking directly at her blue eyes

"I think we should know about each other! Why don't you tell me something about yourself" She fondled my hand over my notes with her long fingers….my skin tingled with her touch.

"Me?"

"Yep"

"Ok! You know my name right? So, I stay over at Northern Ave, Scottsdale. I have a sister…"

"A girlfriend?" She asked abruptly

"What?"

"I mean do you have a girlfriend?"

Is this an open proposal? I guess I am Natsume after all, and naturally Luna must have succumbed to my hot looks! Well! I have to say I am flattered…

So, why not except it! I mean I still have good two months left to search one before my Japan tour….Oh Man! I am really looking forward to that trip…after all, heaven knows how many years the four of us will be together again…me, Mikan, her crazy best friend Hotaru and my decent girlfriend obeying best friend Ruka (I still can't fathom how on this earth did Ruka and Hotaru patch up!)

BUT! As per Mikan's crazy plans I need to go back with a girlfriend! And who can she be better than Luna ?

"Girlfriend…" I said looking amused "I am searching for one…"

"Oh! Sure?" she said still playing with my fingers

"Absolutely …."

"You want, now?" she said , her eyes expressionless

"Definitely If possible!" I replied mischievously

"Sure, you won't regret?" she said , her features firm with strange seriousness

"Why do you think so?"

"Perhaps , I can help you"

Oh! Here comes the proposal…

She detangled her fingers from mine…opened her bag...took her cell phone out and then…(for a second I thought she was gonna propose me through a SMS)

"Hi! Carrie!" she continued talking giving me a brief glance "Know what I have a perfect candidate for your friends who were in search for a boyfriend! So, shall I ask them to meet in the coffee shop near Yorkshire, at say 6:30 this evening?"

WHAT! This was not what I expected! But then little did I know I was already TRAPPED!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume's P.O.V (the coffee shop)<strong>_

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! He is soooooooo cute!"

"If you ask me…HOT, HOT , HOT" said someone with lust filled voice

"He must be awesome in ….you know what I mean?"

WHAT THE HELL!

I seriously can't believe I agreed to meet some lunatic friends of Luna. Oh! Come on! As far as my imagination went, I thought I would meet some delicate looking girl in this delicate looking coffee shop. Tell me, how on earth was I supposed to assume that three dark pink dressed, make up covered monstrous girls would be drooling over me, eying me from around the table, as thought trying to decide the fate of their prey. All THANKS to Mikan's unreasonable bet!

"Ahemm…" I cleared me throat, trying to give an impression of authority "Luna said someone was in search for a boyfriend. " I tried to knock some sense in this dazed girls.

"We all are!" they squeaked in union

"ALL? What do you mean by _ALL_?" I said bewildered

"It means , Natsume san you are our common boyfriend!" One of them who introduced herself as Rin said "We will share you among us"

Did they want to mince me up and share among themselves? GOD!

"You don't have to look confused! Rin can have you for the first two days of the week, you can have Lira for Wednesdays and Thursdays and I will have you all by myself on the weekends" the one who identified herself as Kyle said "You can have Sundays free though " she added with an afterthought

IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!

"Well! I am sorry!" I said in the politest possible way

"What are you sorry about? You got one girlfriend with two extra FREE!"

I stared at them with disbelief for a second before saying anything!

"I AM SORRY! THIS ISN'T MY KIND OF-" I said trying my level best to control my anger

"We will have our deal set once we do what all couples or in our case quadruples do…." Rin continued as if not hearing a word I said

I had a real ominous feeling as they left their seat and cornered near mine…hey! I truly believe surviving a dementors (remember the hooded soul sucking creatures from Harry Potter) kiss must be easier than this three-some she-monsters kiss…

"WAIT!' I nearly shouted

"Anything wrong, Natsume " Lira said in a sickly sweet voice

"Washroom! I need to go to the washroom!" before they could comprehend the situation I rushed out of my seat and dashed for my dear life!

Little did I know that the worst was still in store for me!

Damn! Mikan and her crazy bet!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>_

"Hahahahahaha!" I could barely breath "I can't believe ! The Great Natsume Hyuuga climbed down through bathroom pipes like a perfect MONKEY from the first floor of some coffee shop to escape some girls? OMG! Hahahahaha!"

"Mikan, It seems finding a girlfriend is difficult! You don't know, those girls were trolls without brains! Can you believe they wanted to share me like some toy!"

"Hahahahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing

"Shut up Polka!"

"Oh! okkkkkkiiiie! " I said struggling to stop my giggles "Know what I think Luna set you up?"

"I thought the same too...she must have asked the girls to act this way! I avoided her for two whole days before she cornered me up and said she was real sorry!" Natsume continued

"So, did you pardon her?" I asked somewhat less enthusiastic

"Not immediately! But then she was my project partner and so I had to spend time with her. She confessed,even cried her eyes out–"

"She cried?" somehow the more I knew about Luna, the less I liked her

"- Yeah! She cried like a baby! I somewhat felt sorry for her! Moreover she professed that she didn't know those girls, they were not her friends but her friend Carrie's friends and said she would make all amends by introducing me with her cousin Akie "

""Who is Akie?" did I sound jealous?

"Akie Kozumi , Luna's cousin , in fact Luna personally introduced me to her . She has got Luna's beauty…and she is good too, very charming…I have been dating her for the last fifteen days" he sounded happy

"Oh ! I see ! " suddenly I didn't feel like grinning anymore

"Everything was going on just fine, but then…" suddenly his mood dropped

"Then what? Natsume "

"She…." He hesitated

"Don't tell me she had an accident ? " I swear I didn't sound hopeful

"No! yes…well…I don't know how to put them in words"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"You see, Mikan she called me they before yesterday, and…" he sounded somewhat shy

"AND?" I asked impatiently

"...and said she was pregnant!"

"Oh Ok! I see " I took few minutes to sink in

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I SHOUTED

* * *

><p><em>Hehehehe~ Wanna know what happens next? Ummmmmmmm…for that you need to keep reading…And I might update faster if I get more reviews _^(Real EVIL grin)<em>

_And thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter ! Dedicated to everyone who reviewed~ LOVE YOU ALL~_

_**Rinchan24 - **__**Thanks for your support! **_

_**Snitchykun-**__** It's cute? HEHEHE! Arigato! **_

_**Bunny chan – **__**hehehehehe~ there are more cracking moments to come~love you for loving it**_

_**Wolf-tailed-girl- **__**Thanks for finding it interesting**_

_**XxpuffpuffxX- **__**I think the whole story along with Natsume and Mikan are is kinda silly, puffpuff chan! Heheheh~ thanks !**_

_**The Kookie Monster- **__**I know my grammar is TERRIBLE! All credits to me! I never study English, not at least before my exam night! _^ Many Thanks for your advice!**_

_**DangleHime**__**- The next time you say *Feeling Incomplete* is crappy I will bang you on your head! :P Aiko, believe in yourself! And I will surely review once the next chapter comes up. *Love you More 3 * _^**_

_**Keep Reviewing!**_

_**P.S.- And I recently got to know what OOC really mean (out of character) and know that I think of it, Natsume's character looks like a complete OOC to me (I am afraid if this might spoil the story T_T**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hope you love it!**_

_**CHAPTER- 8**_

_**Hotaru's P.O.V**_

"RUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed removing the headphone from my ears. I had been taping Mikan's and her good for nothing boyfriend's chit-chat. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE MY EARS!

"Hota chan! You AL-RIGHT" MY Ruka stammered from the doorway, he was still in his cook's white robes (which were yellow by now). You see, he was TRYING to cook crab curry for ME! But some yummy or yucky boyfriend made curry was the last thing on my mind! Damn! My plan to bring Mikan and her bloody boyfriend together BACKFIRED!

"Pre-preg-pregnant!" I managed to mutter

"WHAT!" Ruka stood stunted

"B-BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! WHEN DID WE-?" Ruka looked pale enough to faint " HOTARU, WE NEVER EVEN DID THAT!"

I gave him a determined-to- kick -look

"DUMMY! When did I say it was ME? It's Natsume's girlfriend! She is …"

" UNBELIVABLE!" he sounded GREATLY relived though

"Here, listen yourself" I gave him the other half of the headphone while putting the other half on ears

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>_

"_**Oh Ok! I see but that shouldn't be a prob-" I took a few minutes to sink in **_

"**_WHAAAAAAAAAT!"_**

Natsume remained silent

"NATSUUUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU CARELESS IDIOT!"

"Mikan" he said calmly as if nothing had happened"I know I acted like an IDIOT! I even admit that I was careless."

"But don't worry I will be more careful next time!" he added cheerfully

_Next time? There is even gonna be a next time? _

"WHAT THE HELL! I CAN'T BELIVE IT!" I shook my head in desperation. This has to be a lie…Someone tell me it's a lie…How can Natsume fall THIS …_low_

"Trust me Mikan, It was more of a shock for me!" he said somewhat ruefully

I struggled to keep my grasp on the handset. My hands were trembling badly. I closed my eyes to let unknown tears build up under my lids…IT HURT…it hurt damn bad…It seemed as though a dark black fog aroused from my gut and surrounded my heart, clenching it tight…shattering it apart…

I should be happy right? My second best friend is gonna be a father! I MUST BE REALLY MEAN TO FEEL LIKE THIS!

A single crystal clear little diamond like tear escaped from my closed lids, making their way through the edges of my face…

After what it seemed like centuries, I finally managed to get some control over my emotions

"Natsume…" all of a sudden it felt strange to call his name out, "You still there?"

"Yeah! What happened Mikan, you seem to be lost in your own world"

World? It felt as if my world had already shattered, scattered into pieces…beyond repair…

"When's the wedding?" I managed to ask with a futile attempt to inject a note of happiness in my voice

"WEDDING? WHAT WEDDING! WHOSE WEDDING?" Natsume sounded startled

"Oh! Come on! You have to marry her, don't you" I tried to tease but ended up sounding sarcastic

"MARRY? MARRY WHO? ARE YOU CRAZY? COMPLETE NUTS!" he sounded bewildered "Mikan, besides I am still in the University. I can't MARRY now!"

"Yours being in the university, doesn't change the fact the Akie is pregnant!" I tried to point out as politely as possible

"So?" he said in a matter of fact voice

"You can't just desert her…The Natsume I knew had his ideals…WAIT! Don't tell me, you asked her to abort or anything" I straightened up "If you did, _NATSUME HYUUGA_! I will make sure to kill you with my own two hands"

No matter how distressed I was, I absolutely wouldn't allow an innocent life to be killed just because of some careless bastard's fault!

"What are you talking about? She will have the baby! I bet it's gonna be as beautiful as her mother" he was still carefree and happy … without any IDEA about my misery

"Then you will have to marry her, right?" I reasoned

"ARE YOU KIDDING! " Natsume laughed "The first time she told me she was pregnant I DECIDED NEVER TO SEE HER FACE AGAIN!"

My ears must be deceiving me…I MUST BE DREAMING!

"Natsume, how could you stoop this…LOW!" I said in a strangled tone

"Huh! What have I done now?" he said confused again

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE_? Just ask me what have you NOT done, Mr. NATSUME HYUUGA!"

"Wait! Mikan, Are you DRUNK? You sound strange, Are you Ok?" he asked alarmed

"A child needs a father Natsume, you hopeless idiot!"

"When did I say it did not?" he defended himself

"_YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR CHILD IN SOME BLOODY ORPHANAGE_" I said in a deadly whisper

"Wait! Whose child?" he said, utterly flabbergasted

"Your child! You PAHETIC FOOL!"

"MY CHILD? BUT HOW? WHEN?" he sounded lost now

"Don't act innocent! YOU WORTHLESS MORON! You said your girlfriend Akie was pregnant!"

"Mikan, You gotta be kidding! When did I say she was pregnant with my child?"

It felt after the darkest longest night, the first beam of the brightest, purest sunlight has finally lightened my mind, my head, my heart…I gathered to ask

"Huh?"

"Mikan! I never kissed a girl in my life! Akie was already pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child ! You don't need to worry! They have patched up and he will take full responsibility of his child!"

* * *

><p><em>Ummmm… It was kind of short but that's all I could manage, I didn't want to leave a cliffhanger since I might not update soon enough (most likely after two weeks) ^_^. I have decided to EDIT all the chapters for probable grammatical errors before I get loaded with flames (not that I mind them though!) ~ ^_^ ` <em>

_Thanks to ALL my friends who reviewed the last chapter, have faved it or are in alert for this story (I wish you guys would leave a review evil me but that's how I will know if anyone really reads this muck )~ I have no idea how to thank you guys but the least I can do is dedicate this chapter to you all~ love you all to the ultra molecular level ^_^ :P_

Dedicated to~

_**Danglehime- **__Aiko! I am such an idiot! How I could mistake *Feeling Complete* for *Feeling Incomplete*! Guess, I need to get glasses at last :P And I couldn't dream about banging you! kidding mode *gives a hug* _

_**Natsuumikan-**__ Thanks!_

_**Mikannatsu- **__Love you for loving it!_

_**Ilovenatsume30- **__Arigato for waiting!_

_**BeHind-ThY-HaZel-OrBs- **__Mya! Hehehe! O_O ^_^ tHANKS FoREVER, LOVE YOU!_

_**Monkey-san-**__ Like you said she is not :P Mikan's boyfriend will arrive soon, perhaps in the next few chapters, I am trying to work it out HOW!but that's another story :P Thanks!_

_**KeroNya-**__ Ahem! Hehehe!_

_**Anonymous Tahira Amin**__- Its BORING? …Ok! So why don't you tell me how to make it better …and since you used MY initial name to leave a anonymous review you must be either from fanfictionlovers or AoGA right? …oh! That must make it easier to contact me and let me know how to improve. I will be looking forward to it! Thanks!_

_**Rainbowsmile- **__Thankies! _

_**Creamconsumer- **__hehe~ that makes it more comical!_

_**XxpuffpuffxX-**__ I love being silly too~ anything for the cause of a laugh! (laughing is good for health too):P hehehe~_

_THANKS EVERYONE! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry for the super late update! I am finally back ^_^ Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave reviews!_

_p.s- hehehe! I finished typing this morning , didn't revise *typical me* so, please look out for grammatical mistakes ^_^_

_**Chapter-9**_

"_**Mikan! I never kissed a girl in my life! Akie was already pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child ! You don't need to worry! They have patched up and he will take full responsibility of his child!""**_

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I mumbled

"Hehehe! You sounded jealous!" he argued back

"Jealous? You are mistaken dear" I said bringing my voice back to normal "I was SHOCKED that you are EVEN capable of…"

"Polka, evidently I am more capable than you are" I wondered if he was here I would have dashed for his neck to strangle him

"Ooooo…but evidence points otherwise, dear ex-boyfriend!" I mocked "You are still girlfriendless! And you do need one to come to Japan as per our bet"

"Is that so? I guess you have already met your Mr. Perfect?" he teased back

"ummm…you will see yourself Natsume, when you are here in Japan" I tried to bluff my still single status

"Does that mean you have a boyfriend already?" his voice stiffened

"Ummm…Maybe, maybe not…but whoever he is, he is the best for me" I teased

"I am gonna propose Luna today!" he said all of a sudden as if making up his mind

"Wait! Why Luna of all the girls?" I never liked Luna in the first place

"Why what's wrong with her? She is pretty, smart and I like her" he retorted somewhat annoyed

_He likes her? Yeah! That changes everything_

"Yeah! No problem I suppose" I said moodily "Oi, Natsume, let me hang up now K? I will talk to you later!"

"Won't you wish me luck" he said with an degree of mysterious fondness, which was omnipresent whenever we had to say bye

"Good Luck Natsume!" I smiled to myself and replied in an equal tender voice, a tenderness I felt but didn't understand…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>_

Hotaru sama looked intently at the screen definitely calculating something in her razor sharp brain. Ruka, still on his chef's dress on the other hand gaped at with awestruck, love struck eyes as he lifted his fingers to fondle her pale cheeks…

"Know what Ruka?" she abruptly faced him before he had the chance to remove his hands

"Oi, were you trying to pinch me or something?" she asked eyeing his upraised fingers suspiciously

"N-no" our Ruka stammered

"If you were up to something Nogi, you better confess now!" she said her face stern

"Hota dear, you were supposed to say something…" he hastily tried to change the topic

She gave him a doubtful glance, but I bet her computer fast mind must have already worked it out

"Look at her" she said pointing to the screen "What do you think?"

"She isn't happy about Natsume proposing Luna that's crystal clear. Mikan has her feelings for Natsume for sure. Only they are still dormant." Ruka wonder aloud thoughtfully as Mikan walked out of the screen

"So, you think, she will give up all the crap about finding a new boyfriend and confess her feelings to Natsume…" Hotaru edged herself seductively towards Ruka her fingers lining his face with her slender fingers

Spellbound our ultra shy Ruka pyon nodded his head meekly

"You are mistaken dear" Hotaru snapped the laptop shut and crept over him laying him down

"Why?" Ruka spluttered

"Uh-huh…" apparently Hotaru sama didn't have the mood nor the heart to explain such boring stuff at the moment…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>_

"HO~TA~RUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" my sing song voice echoed round as I stood near the doorstep of Hotaru's bedroom

WHAT THE-

Sidling towards Ruka slowly Hotaru placed her head peacefully in his shoulders , like any girl in love would while the mystified Ruka pyon had a lost look in his face for a second before he place his hands on her silky shoulder length hair gently before his face broke into an affectionate smile.

I had never seen this affectionate side of Hotaru before. To me she was a bossy friend, dominating girlfriend always bullying Ruka pyon…I never thought …

"Oi! Do I have to give a demo, how to knock before barging in?" Hotaru remarked leniently

"Carry on!" my shocked head tried to sound enthusiastic

"Don't be silly, Baka Come in!"

Hotaru said raising herself from the still dazed Ruka pyon. Hastily she fumbled with the laptop keys as Ruka positioned himself near her lap his outstretched he was played with the hair at the nape of her neck, his eyes never leaving her engrossed passive face feigning innocent ignorance of his attention…

_Somehow I felt lonely…they had each other…while I had…while he was…_

"Are you waiting for some kind of Royal invitation?" Hotaru's said

Uncertainly I walked in and sat on the edge of their bed.

"So?" Hotaru asked impatiently

"Natsume will propose Luna today" I said plainly without any pretence stroking my brown long absently feeling quite absent myself.

"Mikan" she said expressionless "It isn't my fault that you turned down every guy who proposed you"

I gave her a hurt look

"Hotaru! You know…I told you! I just can't accept any nerd as a boyfriend. He has to be of Natsume's standard, handsome ,charisma wise" SOMEONE WHO MAKES HIM DEAD JEALOUS. I wondered inaudibly

"I would have given Ruka to you" she said matter of factly as Ruka stood up straight "offcourse for something in return"

"Hota chan?" Ruka stared at her

"Pity, Natsume is Ruka's best friend" Hotaru said with her eyes $_$ signed

"Will you give up" Ruka said "Mikan chan?" he added hastily after getting a scornful look from his Hota chan

"No! Ruka That's IMPOSSIBLE!" I said with renewed vigor "I will find that perfect boyfriend even if I have to go to NORTH pole!" I said clasping my fists

"Great Idea! But for now let's stick on to Mission F.A.B!" she said in a low scheming whisper shovinging the laptop towards me

"Fab?" Ruka inquired curious

"Find a Boyfriend, dummy!"

"Oooooo Hota chan you are ge-" Ruka said in his usual mode

"Mikan, here are the portfolio of all the guys who haven't proposed you yet. Just let me know if you like anyone" Hotaru said ignoring Ruka

I looked disinterested ,at first , at the first picture which pooped up in the screen…Goofy smile, wiry blond hair with matching brown eyes, this guy gave kind of a silly happy feeling…Not Bad I observed. The name tag said Kokoro Yome

"Hotaru!" I exclaimed "This guy is…errr..nice?"

"You like him?" her brows arched

"I don't mind him" I corrected as Ruka sat up to look at the picture

"Then a date with him can be arranged tonight" Hotaru said casually standing up from the bed

"BUT-KOKO? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Ruka exclaimed "KOKO ALREADY HAS-"

"Koko has what, NOGI?" Hotaru silenced him with a look

"Nothing…" he mumbled

"So, Mikan get ready this evening, your boyfriend will be waiting you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan's P.O.V (Date!)<strong>_

"Hi" I smiled brightly slightly tilting my eyes "Nice to meet you!" _my boyfriend to be_ ,I almost added

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady" he gave me a half bow and showed the way towards our table pulled the chair for me to sit and then seated himself opposite to me…

_CLASSY! I observed IMPRESSIVE too! Hmmmm…_

"Ummm….Hotaru said you are interested in me?" I ventured bashfully obviously knowing that wasn't true

"She did?" he raised his brows his goofy smile widening a notch "Mikan…I COULDN'T sleep since the day my eyes landed on yours" he took my hands on his, sounding sincere enough

"I was shy…Mikan, I was terrified…afraid that you may not like me, laugh at my feelings…Mikan" he tenderly stroke my fingers, while I stared at him, he sounded so convincing

"I promise you Mikan, there will be only one girl in my life, and that's you…" his huge eyes were soft and pleading while mine were near teary, NEVER in my life had Natsume said anything soooooo ROMANTIC…

"My Love for you is far more than the stars in the sky, the water in the oceans…my love for you flows in every ounce of my blood…" he continued embarrassed while I stared at him glassy misty eyed

Leaving his seat, he walked towards me ,curtsied down with a fed rose in his hands…

"Mikan, I love you!"

_He bowed down for me? I was overwhelmed with zillion emotions…Natsume would have NEVER EVER stooped before me…_

_I was about to scream "YES! I LOVE YOU TOO!"_

WHEN-

"Having fun, are you Koko?" a shrill ice cold voice called behind his back as Koko's ear to ear dazzling smile evaporated only to be replaced by an expression of UTMOST HORROR!

"Su-Sumire! " he stammered "W-h-at y-o-u!"

"PLAYING BEHIND MY BACK! YOU WERE USING THE SAME CHEESY LINES YOU USED TO WOO ME!" she thundered looking furious enough to kill both of us while I gawked awkwardly at them

"YOU?" she pointed her black nail polished finger at me "WHAT WERE YOU DOING! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Remember, faster updates are directly proportional to reviews *winks* *evil smile*<strong>_

_**Dedicated to~**_

**_Vdelariva-_** _Hey! thanks for all the many reviews! they almost made me fly in the sky hehehe!_

**_KeroNya-_** _You should have replied the same way? To whom? *winks*_

**_HazySakuraPetals_**- _arigato for the thumps up!_

**_Moonlightmusic-_** _funny and emotional? THANKS! *goes yaaaaaaaay*_

**_DangleHime-_** _Takes a CLUB! Takes a pose! Gives a BANG full of love! Missed you sis!_

**_XxpuffpuffxX_**- _hehehe! This is Hotaru afterall! The Super Lady! Thanks!_

**_MyBrokenVoice- _**_hE IS sURE AN iDIOT! 100%agreed! *winks*_

_Anonymous REVIEWS are welcome! (that wouldn't take much time ne?) so are flames! Can give *Beware...Of My Crimson Eyes A try too!*_


End file.
